


黄色蜻蜓

by ninnin



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnin/pseuds/ninnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：BE！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	黄色蜻蜓

“我也想去啊！”Jack抽了一口烟，说话时烟雾同声音一起从嘴巴冒出来。“不能喝酒、不能吸烟、不能去酒吧……”

 

Johnny笑了笑。

 

“还有什么？”他仰面朝上，细长的小腿搭在沙发的外侧，以一种看上去不太舒服的姿势窝着。“总之为了Curtis的形象我什么都不能干。而且现在只是订婚。我可以预想到婚后的生活了。”

 

订婚仪式在四月举行，距离现在已经过去了三个月。当天Jack就搬进了Curtis在郊区的别墅，不过比起说是自己的意愿，实际上是被安排住了进去。因为工作关系，Curtis一般不住在这里，但是房间里佣人比主人多，他从此过上被监视一般的生活。Johnny能够深切体会Jack的感受，如果要叫自己做三个月乖小孩，那还不如一开始就离家出走。他们的个性中有相像的因子，也正因为如此，哥哥才会叫自己来陪这个寂寞的人。

 

“我不想结婚……”Jack感叹着，然后闭上了眼睛。阳光透过落地窗洒在Jack的脸上，他的皮肤是一种健康的透着粉的白色，青白的眼睑下，根根分明的睫毛相当纤长。Johnny最喜欢Jack的嘴唇，因为它弯起来的弧度绝妙，Jack喜欢舔嘴唇，所以它们经常处于玫瑰那样的鲜红。有时候他会想象吻上那张嘴唇的感觉，在Jack迷人的信息素气味环绕中接吻是什么感觉呢？可是能够吻它的人以后就只有Curtis，想到这里，心里不由得对哥哥产生了嫉妒的不甘心。

 

发现自己爱上了哥哥的未婚夫也就是上个月的事，那时候他们两人已经相熟，Johnny每隔几天会来陪Jack玩些幼稚游戏，同时给他讲自己在夜店和派对里做的那些疯狂的事情。Jack喜欢听这些，每一次听到都兴奋的边笑边拍手，两眼放光。在跟哥哥订婚之前，Jack同自己一样是个玩咖。Johnny很难理解Jack为什么看上了Curtis，这并不是说Curtis不好，而是哥哥所拥有的那一部分魅力，对于Jack来说恰巧应该被划分到无趣那一边的阵营。不过也许正是因为自己未曾拥有那方面的特质，所以才更引人靠近吧。Johnny跟Curtis的性格可以说恰恰相反，他对政治完全不感冒，要说起玩乐的话则有用不完的精神。如果自己和哥哥同时出现的话，Jack还会选择Curtis吗？不止一次的，他看着Jack的脸，思考过这个问题。

 

大约过了五分钟，Jack都没再说话。“Jack。”即使他这样喊了两声，对方还是闭着眼睛一动不动。他站起来走到沙发边，发现对方竟然在几分钟之内就进入了睡眠。这样跟玩累了的小孩子又有什么区别，Johnny笑了笑，却又觉得这样毫无防备的Jack也好可爱。Jack的脖子抵在沙发扶手上，所以整张脸朝上完全露出来，Johnny盯着那张脸看了一会儿，才发现香烟下已经积起长长的一节灰烬，几乎快要燃到Jack的手指。他弯下腰，把快要燃尽的烟头小心从Jack的指缝中扯出来捏在手上。Jack的手指纤细又修长，像是属于钢琴家的手指，因为吸烟，食指与中指的指节都留下了黄黄的印记。Johnny直起身，准备把烟蒂放到烟灰缸里。那支香烟可以吸食的部分只剩下不到一节指节的长度，在太阳的照射下，他看到尾部白色的部分有略微湿润的痕迹。鬼使神差的，Johnny想了想，把它含进嘴里，一股呛人的烟味顿时弥散开来。站在窗前，他有些忐忑的盯着Jack沉睡的模样吸了起来。事实上什么味道都没有，但只要想到这是Jack吸过的烟，他还是感觉对方的气息在嘴里幸福的蔓延着。偷吸暗恋对象的烟简直蠢透了，即使这样想着，Johnny还是把它吸到几乎燃到滤嘴的部分才放手。

 

到了八月Johnny不再那么清闲，之前每周必定的碰面在这个月也只进行了一次。因为NASA安排下来的培训计划开始实施，他不得不搬到了离Jack更远的地方。一开始他还想要不要给Jack打电话，但他们的关系似乎停留在偶尔碰面还好，要是互通电话表达关心的话反而显得很奇怪。只不过是半个月没见面，又不是恋人非要跟对方交代自己的行踪、互诉衷肠。一边思考着Jack是否也这样想念自己，一边在忙碌而繁复的工作中又度过了半个月。

 

在四年之后将会有登陆火星的计划，而Johnny现在的工作就是同所有候选人员一样接受各方面，具体包括医疗、植物、物理方面的指导。想要登上太空，就有必要涉猎各方各面。这不仅仅是为了关于发掘外太空植物生存环境的考察，也是害怕突发状况发生的以备万一。最近他们学习的是植物相关的知识。在上午的室内讲座完成之后，下午大家进入植物园的内场馆，开始现场的观察与讲解。因为大多数时间处在室内，温室的湿度与温度都让人在炎热的夏季里更加难以忍耐。幸好大约五点的时候，整个园区已经基本逛完。留在最后的是与植物本身基本无关的昆虫馆，教授让他们自己看看就好。为了标本得到良好的保存，整个场馆内的冷气开得很足，Johnny对昆虫不感兴趣，却还是乐意待在这里。他抹了抹额头的汗水，有人给他递上纸巾。

 

“谢谢。”接过后将脸上的汗水全部抹尽，一下感觉清爽多了。递给他纸巾的人叫Chris·Beck，是医学博士出身。两人闲扯了几句，因为一直站着也很傻，于是就在馆内随意逛了起来。也许是学医的缘故，Beck观察动物的视角与旁人不同，他似乎对昆虫也相当了解，不论看见什么都能发表一番独到的见解，逗得Johnny一路上笑个不停。两人看了蓝闪蝶、澳洲瓢虫，甚至还看到了蜣螂。然后，Johnny在一个玻璃柜前停下了脚步，Beck凑上前看，里面展示的是一只黄色蜻蜓。

 

“蜻蜓？”

 

Johnny掏出手机，给那只蜻蜓拍下一张照。

 

“好吧。也许在蜻蜓里面，它的确长得挺漂亮。”他不能理解Johnny对蜻蜓的情有独钟。

 

Johnny把那张照片设成壁纸，他以前觉得蜻蜓长得挺丑的，现在发觉原来这是一种可爱的生物。

 

“你喜欢蜻蜓？”Beck问。

 

“不”，他神秘地笑了笑，“要说的话，我只是喜欢黄色的蜻蜓。”

 

“Johnny，你喜欢蜻蜓吗？”有一天下午他们坐在书房的地毯上，因为实在闲的无聊，干脆下起了飞行棋。那时候，Jack曾经问他这个问题。

 

“蜻蜓？”他不知道Jack为什么突然问这个问题。然而他又不是小孩子，早过了观察昆虫就会感到满足的年龄。

 

“最近蜻蜓越变越少了。”Jack一边说着，放下了手里的骰子，两眼望着窗户。顺着Jack的视线，在夕阳金色的映照下，有一只红蜻蜓停在窗框上。

 

“有两年没见过了吧。”他忘记上次看到蜻蜓是什么时候，总之想不起来，即使看见了估计也不会在意。小时候他也在花园里玩过蜻蜓，把蜻蜓捏在手里观察它翅膀的纹路，最终蜻蜓只剩下一只翅膀，奄奄一息的躺在他的手心里。

 

Jack摇了摇头。“花园里本来有很多蜻蜓，但是最近他们清理了河沟，已经好久没看到了。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“那只蜻蜓很像你。”Jack小声笑着说。

 

自己怎看也不会像一只蜻蜓吧？他不明白近Jack为什么要做这样的比喻，但是像一只蜻蜓听起来似乎不是什么好事，Johnny觉得蜻蜓很丑，特别是眼睛和尾巴。

 

“因为……”Jack状似神秘的笑了笑，他拉过Johnny的手，食指在手心里划过的感觉痒痒的。夕阳下，Jack的手背白到可以看见上面青白的血管，他一共写了四个字母，第一个是C，接下来分别是U T E。Johnny拿起黄色的棋子朝Jack扔过去，对方发出爽朗的大笑，身体异常灵巧的向一侧躲了过去。然后他把食指和拇指环成两个圈，放在自己的眼睛上，瞪着眼睛把头转来转去。

 

“怎么看你的眼睛都更大！”Jack的眼睛很大，但不是那种通常意义上的圆眼，是大而长的眼形。

 

“又来了一只！”这一次飞进来的是黄色的。

 

在现在这种年代能够同时看见两只蜻蜓，并且都飞到同一个地方，简直比去华盛顿公园看熊猫都还要稀奇。“这只的名字就叫做Jack。”Johnny也给它起了名字。

 

Jack的嘴里发出快乐的笑声，却没有反驳。

 

那两只蜻蜓本来相隔了一段距离，但是没过几秒就靠在了一起。他们都放下了手里的东西，开始像小孩那样专注的观察它们。红色的那只蜻蜓震颤着翅膀起飞，它并没有离开，只是调转了方向而已。然后，在夕阳为背景的窗框上，它们弯成了类似心形的扭曲形状。在发现那两只蜻蜓开始交尾之后，即便是脸皮较厚的Johnny都觉得尴尬，毕竟他和Jack才刚为那两只蜻蜓互相命上对方的名字。他侧过头，Jack的视线只跟他对视了一秒。在金色的夕阳里，他们赤着脚并肩坐在棕色的地毯上，Johnny能清晰的看见Jack脸上细细短短的汗毛，下面皮肤泛起的不自然的红色。也就是那一刻，他突然觉得自己爱上了这个人。

 

进了九月下旬天气已经开始慢慢趋于凉爽。Johnny在实验室里观察细胞在材料上的生长情况，上一次跟Jack见面还是四十多天之前。这段时间下班他都直接回家，自从发觉自己爱上了Jack，就没有再过从前的浪荡生活。这个人永远不会属于自己，他心里比谁都要明白，却还是第一次想要保证一份感情的纯粹，即便只是苦涩的单恋。也许正是以前伤了太多人的心，上帝才会这样惩罚自己，这样的想法时不时会冒出来。因为没有什么安排，到了六点就能够离开实验室。回家的路上顺便去餐厅买了披萨，准备就着啤酒度过普通的夜晚。Johnny回到房间里打算先洗澡，他打开空调，然后把衣服随意丢在沙发上。正要走进浴室的时候，手机突然响了起来。他以为是自己眼花，但的确是Jack打来的电话。Johnny按捺不住脸上的笑意，忍不住笑出声来，但是害怕Jack等太久挂掉电话，他还是立刻就按了接听。

 

“Jack。”他平静地喊道，努力让喜悦不要太多的透过声音传达出来，否则太奇怪了。

 

“Johnny，你在哪儿？”

 

他以为对面的人不是Jack，因为声音听起来有些奇怪。在意识到对方是在哭泣的时候，他恨不得立刻赶到Jack的身边。Jack抽泣着，他听到听筒对面吸鼻涕的声音。挂了电话之后，Johnny飞快把刚脱掉的衣服全部穿上，拿起钥匙就甩上了门。

 

他在街上发现了红着眼睛的Jack，见面之后对方只朝他点了点头，直到回到Johnny的家里，Jack都没有吭一声，坐在汽车上时也只是无言的盯着窗外。看着地毯上的人难过的模样，即使不知道发生了什么，但一定是经历了异常伤心的遭遇。想到这里，他想伸手把Jack搂在怀里，可惜自己没有那样的立场和权利。他对Curtis的身份产生了前无所有的羡慕，甚至羡慕到咬牙的地步。这种时候，Curtis是不是还在处理政治上的问题呢？如果Curtis能够好好安慰Jack的话，是不是比自己说上一百句都更有用？悲伤的情绪就好像会传染，他的心脏也因为那些想象而隐隐作痛。Johnny给Jack倒了一杯水，然后坐在Jack的旁边，默默的陪伴着。

 

天色慢慢在这样沉闷的相处中暗了下来，Jack没再流眼泪了，Johnny看了看时间，已经到了八点。他想了想，试探性的问Jack需不需要吃晚饭时，感觉肩膀传来了被压住的挤压感。Jack把头靠在了他的肩膀上，他心跳加速，把手抬起来，这一次终于放上了Jack的手臂。两个人紧紧的靠在一起，黑暗中，Johnny听到沉重的呼吸声，Jack似乎又开始掉眼泪了。

 

“别哭了。”他安慰道，轻轻揉捏着Jack的手臂。

 

良久，他听到Jack鼻腔阻塞的声音，Jack说话了，“反正也没人在意，就让我哭吧。”

 

别人怎么想不知道，至少自己会在意，会难过。与其说是想替Jack分担，Johnny更希望那些痛苦只降临在自己头上，但这些话不能讲给Jack听。如果没有逾越的话，他好想将自己心里的感情传达给流泪的人。“你是我们大家的王子，所有人都在意你。”结果说出口的话也只是这样而已。

 

“王子是什么？”Jack一边抬起手抹掉眼泪，声音却已经相当平静了，“如果我不是国王的儿子，是不是就什么都不是。”

 

在Johnny的脑海里，可以回想起各种各样的Jack。因为游戏输掉躺在沙发上耍赖的Jack，害羞时红着面孔不敢看自己的Jack，还有现在掉着眼泪的Jack……这个把自己比作蜻蜓的人，这个自己想要保护到心痛的人，努力按捺心里的爱火不去触碰的人，又怎么可能什么都不是？

 

“如果可以，我不想做王子。”没等Johnny回答，那个悲伤的声音又继续说道。“就算我现在死了，也没有人会难过吧。”

 

“Jack。”他不知道Jack怎么得出这样伤心的结论。如果Jack真的死掉，Johnny不敢想象。“别人我不知道，至少我……还有Curtis都会难过。你怎么会这样想？”

 

“Curtis会难过吗？”

 

“你会长命百岁。”Johnny把放在Jack手臂上的手上下滑动着安慰道，“我听说看见蜻蜓交尾的人会有好运。所以你要开心起来。你这一辈子一定会过得很幸福，现在所经历的任何阻碍以后都会变成不足道的小事。”

 

“蜻蜓？”他沉闷的鼻音上扬，带着疑惑。

 

“你忘了吗？上次在哥哥家的书房……下棋的时候。”这样想起来，自己的手机壁纸现在都还是蜻蜓的图案。他想拿给Jack看，但是这样做就会泄露自己的心意。

 

“Johnny也看见了蜻蜓。”Jack垂下眼眸。

 

“对。所以我们两个以后都会过得很顺利。”Johnny低下头，把脸凑近，“你为什么要强调我？难道你不想我像你一样，那好吧，我可以当没看见。原来Jack还挺自私的，哈哈。”事实上他根本不相信那些没头没脑的传说，也只是想逗这个人开心罢了。

 

“Johnny觉得怎么样才算过得幸福？”

 

他感觉现在就很幸福，能够跟Jack这样靠在一起，就已经感到满足了。“跟Jack在一起时就很幸福……”他鼓起勇气说，“只要开心，就是幸福的。”

 

Jack沉默了一阵子。房间里没有开灯，他感到肩上的重量被移开，Jack的脸只看得清轮廓，在适应黑暗之后就能看见那双哭得红肿的眼睛。“Johnny，我很寂寞。”这样说着，Jack把那张自己曾经肖想过无数次的嘴唇凑了上来。就像没有经验的人那样把嘴唇贴在一起，然后分开。像被冻僵了似的，Johnny坐在地上，看着心爱的对象分开双腿坐上自己的身体。他被Jack抱着头部，像小孩抱皮球那样的方式紧紧抱着，感到Jack歪着头将脸贴在他的发顶。不知是因为紧张还是被Jack的衬衫阻隔，他开始感到窒息感，然而即使这样呼吸不畅的方式也令他简直快乐到了极点，Jack的衣服上留有香水和信息素的味道，一瞬间就让Johnny勃起了。

 

“Johnny……”头顶传来Jack小声的呢喃。被心爱的人这样亲切的叫着自己的名字，不真实感已经压过了兴奋。

 

“Jack。”他伸手扶住Jack的腰部，Jack的腰很细，感觉不应该这样，Johnny又松开了手，无力地垂在身体两侧。“不要这样……”如果再继续下去，只需要一分钟，身体与心灵都会到达极限。他怕自己会忍不住，幸好脑袋里还绷着最后一根理智的神经。

 

“不要推开我，Johnny。”他能够从Jack的声音里体会出对方的难过，Jack哭泣着所述的事实令他感到心痛，“今天我才知道，我甚至比不上一个私生子……即使我乖乖跟Curtis结婚，也没有人会认真瞧我一眼。父亲不会，母亲不会，就连Curtis也不会。我做了那么多努力……放弃了自己的爱人，跟不爱的人在一起，原来也只是父亲口中‘没用的家伙’，Curtis的垫脚石。也许在他们眼里，我的重量甚至比不上空气，至少空气还能让人呼吸。如果我死了，谁也不会难过。”

 

就像空气那样，如果自己失去了Jack，就会因为缺氧而无法存活。对自己来说无比重要的宝贝遭到他人的随意践踏，Johnny心里燃起了怒火，他想把让Jack这样哭泣的人全部打倒，却又不知道为什么难受的想要流眼泪。他突然能够理解Jack的悲伤，理解到身体都开始颤抖。他收紧双手，拉下Jack直立起来的身体，他们终于能够对视，Johnny捧住Jack的脸颊，在对方红肿的双眼上贴上自己的嘴唇。

 

“事实上……我爱你，Jack。”

 

“我知道。”黑暗中，Jack的声音平静而寂寞地响着，“所以，请不要推开我，至少是你……Johnny，抱紧我。”

 

他们躺在客厅的地毯上，像溺水的人将要用尽最后的力气那样抱住对方。已经忘记接了几分钟的吻，怀里的人就像艳丽的玫瑰那样，即使自己可能会被刺到伤痕累累，却还是怎么都舍不得松手。他移开嘴唇，黑暗中看不清楚Jack的表情，只能用双手来感知对方的情绪。Johnny用手掌包裹住Jack的脸庞，在那张最爱的嘴唇上再一次印下自己的吻。

 

“Johnny，请标记我。”

 

因为Jack的这句话，Johnny下一秒就快要升入天堂了。用手慢慢剥开Jack的衣服，就好像剥开一朵馥郁的鲜花那样。凭着感觉，他找到了已经立起来的两点，Jack的乳头小小的，他把其中一颗含在嘴里。

 

“啊——”

 

身下的人发出愉快的呻吟。他把那粒果实用舌头包裹着舔舐、碾磨，感到它渐渐胀大，最爱的人在怀里颤抖，他甚至幸福到想要流下眼泪。Jack的乳首被含在自己的嘴里，口腔里充盈起一股奇妙的香气，意识到这个人还没有被Curtis标记过，Johnny心里那点儿雄性的占有欲一瞬间得到了满足，又在下一秒达到了顶点。

 

当他再度抬起头时，Jack用手心触摸着他的脸颊，“请进来，”这样说着，omega挣扎着褪下了自己的裤子，然后像M字那样分开了自己的两条腿。

 

“Jack……”即使箭在弦上，但看着对方浑身赤裸的模样却还是起了犹豫。以前做爱从来没考虑过两情相悦，但到了Jack这里就成了不得不在意的事。Johnny跪在地毯上，分身已经硬的有些难过，却还是没从布料里将它释放出来。

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

“我爱你。”比起自己的感情，他更想听到Jack的想法。为什么想跟自己做爱？他想问Jack这个问题。但内心深处还是害怕吓跑了对方。因为心想就算得不到那颗心，至少曾经拥有过Jack的肉体，Johnny为自己感到难过，一方面又觉得自己卑鄙。

 

“那就进来，标记我，Johnny。”

 

在Jack的第二次请求下，他终于还是插入了进去。包裹住自己的地方狭窄又温暖，“我爱你”，这样说着，Johnny忍不住动了起来。Jack在身下被动作带着前后移动着，害怕伤到他的背脊，Johnny温柔地把手垫在对方与地毯的夹缝间，这一下也能贴得更紧。一边动作，一边想着Jack向自己诉说寂寞的样子，如果这样能够让他感到温暖的话，即使不爱自己也没有关系。他再次低下头，在黑暗中亲吻对方的嘴唇，脸颊两侧都被液体弄湿了。

 

“Jack。”察觉到对方又在掉眼泪，以为Jack后悔，Johnny正打算立起身体，就被两只手紧紧搂住了。

 

“不要，不要出去。”Jack的眼泪顺着眼角，一直流到Johnny放在他肩膀上头的耳旁。“我……我现在很幸福，所以才会掉眼泪。跟Johnny在一起，我也很幸福。”然后两人像傻瓜那样流着眼泪鼻涕，紧紧拥抱住对方，进行了最后的标记。

 

四月的时候，研究所里的郁金香已经开花了。隔着窗户望向外面，阳光好的不可思议。Johnny已经看过无数次这一天的天气预报，并不会下雨。他正盯着窗外发呆时，面前递来了一杯咖啡，Johnny说了谢谢，被Beck说看起来脸色不好就不要勉强。两人站在窗口，一边喝着咖啡，一边闲谈着天气之类的琐事。

 

“花开的不错。”

 

“对啊。”他勉强地点了点头。

 

“四月就有蜻蜓了吗？”

 

他的心里一阵刺痛，在不远的花丛里的一朵郁金香上，果然停着一只黄色的蜻蜓。

 

“Jack……”他在心里喊着那个人的名字。

 

“我记得你好像挺喜欢蜻蜓的。上一次还在看一枚蜻蜓图案的胸针。”

 

那是Jack送给他的胸针。平静地叫自己忘记他的Jack怎么都无法从脑海里消散，曾经好几次想丢掉那枚胸针，却因为舍不得又留了下来。当时他告诉自己，就当作这段感情的纪念，没什么大不了。

 

结合的当夜Jack就趁Johnny睡着的时候离开了。之后再怎么打电话对方都不肯接，一周后，他收到Jack发来的短信，说是那天心情不好，需要一个倾诉对象才找到他。“请忘记我吧。Johnny对我来说，也就是丈夫的弟弟而已。”既然对方都这么说了，心痛得要死也没理由再继续纠缠。无数个失眠的夜晚，他却还是没骨气的担心着，担心Jack的标记要怎么瞒过去。他不想打给哥哥，也不好意思打给他问。之后，Jack就送来了这枚胸针。

 

“如果我没记错，今天是你哥哥的婚礼。”只要打开电视就能看到王子婚礼现场的直播。

 

“是啊。”Johnny点了点头，心想这句话应该在Beck心里憋了好久了。今天是Curtis和Jack的婚礼，Johnny没有被邀请，也不想去。就算再怎么洒脱，也无法忍受心爱的人跟另一个人走进教堂，一想到Jack跟Curtis交换戒指、接吻的画面，即使那个人是自己的哥哥，都嫉妒到想要杀死对方。

 

分开两个月后，Jack又哭着出现在自己家门口，“Johnny对我来说并不是可有可无的人，”当Jack说出这句话时，即便感觉被对方当做玩物玩弄了，却又在心里喊着感谢上帝。当时他好害怕这又是Jack的一时寂寞，心脏却还是因为这句话而狂跳不已。 

 

“其实那些话我只想跟你讲……伤心的时候，第一个想起的人就是你，恨不得马上飞到你身边。我把和Curtis的关系讲给你听，也只是侥幸的希望，如果你听到这些话，是不是会因为Curtis的缘故对我产生内疚感……我希望你能关心我，陪我，多看我几眼。甚至希望你标记我。心里明明好不容易鼓起了勇气，却因为莫名其妙的原因退缩了。我害怕自己的任性会遭到惩罚，也害怕我们两个人不应该在一起，怕你遭殃，所以才说了那样的话……”

 

他不敢相信Jack所说的，甚至以为眼前的一切都是幻觉。

 

“Johnny，我爱你。所以，请你再回头看我一眼。”

 

感觉泪水一瞬间涌上来，不想要Jack看到自己流泪的模样，那让他觉得自己是一个很逊的男人。可即使拼尽了全力想要忍耐，还没张口就感觉脸庞变得湿润了。对面的人也好不到哪儿去，Jack的眼睛肿的像金鱼，像小孩子那样一边抽泣一边努力吸着鼻涕。

 

“我才是。”希望你不要抛弃我。Johnny在心里恳求道。就连那天被说了那么多过分的话，他仍然每天看着手机，心想哪天Jack可能会再打电话过来。毕竟能够看到对方的来电，哪怕听不见Jack的声音，只是看到屏幕上他的名字都会觉得快乐。想到Jack总有一天会跟哥哥结婚，从此走上与自己无关的道路，再也不理他，他就没有心情做任何事，因为人生目标已经永远被夺走了。连做梦都梦到Jack跟自己说再见……他希望哪一天能再见Jack一面，求对方再看他一眼，跟他说一句话。

 

Johnny眨了眨眼睛，想要忍住悲伤和眼泪，连喉咙都痛了起来。“我……我爱你。”不论发生什么，他就是忘不了这个人。

 

之后Jack从另一边扑了过来，在他的胸口放声大哭。他把心爱的人搂在怀里，像小时候母亲安慰自己那样轻轻拍打着Jack的背部。感到胸口很快就变得湿润了，但一想到那是爱人真情告白之后的眼泪，心里就一点儿也不觉得寒冷。Johnny闭上眼睛，从来没有这么幸福过，比上次跟Jack产生肉体上的接触还要幸福。他低下头，不断亲吻着Jack被汗水和眼泪打湿的发丝。能够听到Jack跟自己说这些话，就算下一秒就死去，似乎也没有什么遗憾了。

 

接下来只有Jack怀孕这个消息算是好事，其他尽是些令人伤心的回忆。没有任何人希望他们在一起，除了他们自己。Jack的父亲第一个反对这样的丑闻，Curtis的脸色也不好看。他们之间的爱在别人那里燃不起一点儿火苗，一切都没有改变，该进行的照样进行。

 

“我这辈子有很多遗憾，不想做的事情几乎做了个遍，”最后一次碰面是在公园里，在被人监视的情况下他们只相会了短短十分钟。“可是只有一件事我永远无法释怀，那就是没能跟Johnny在一起。”

 

很不争气的，他的眼泪那天又当着Jack的面掉了下来。自己可能是这个世界上最没用的男人，他想。

 

“但是因为Johnny赐给了我这个小生命，接下来的路……我一个人似乎也可以走下去了。希望你能过上幸福的生活。本来想请你忘记我，但我还是做不到……所以，即使你爱上别人，至少当你看到那只蜻蜓时，请不要忘记我。”


End file.
